onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Granny's Bed and Breakfast
Granny's Bed and Breakfast is a location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the first season. History During the Curse Two outsiders, Kurt Flynn and his son, Owen, are camping in the woods when a storm passes through the area. In the morning, they walk into a mysterious town, Storybrooke, that is seemingly not plotted on the map. Storybrooke mayor Regina Mills is less than pleased to have people wandering into the town. They are looking for a place to stay for the night, and Granny, who runs the bed and breakfast, gladly assists them in checking into a room. The mayor's son, Henry Mills, runs away to Boston to bring his birth mother, Emma Swan, back to the town of Storybrooke with him. She makes the decision to stay in Storybrooke for a week, and goes to the bed and breakfast looking for a place to crash. While she is checking in and booking a room, Mr. Gold arrives to collect the rent from Granny. Emma is concerned about Henry's imaginative mind in thinking everyone in town is a fairy tale character. She goes to see Henry's therapist, Dr. Hopper, and he willingly hands over Henry's patient file to her. Unbeknownst to her, he violated doctor-patient confidentiality on Regina's orders. Emma goes back to her room at the bed and breakfast to flip through the file when Sheriff Graham bursts into to arrest her. He claims Dr. Hopper told him Emma stole the patient file. Later, Granny kicks Emma out of her room due to their rules of not allowing felons to stay in the bed and breakfast. One night, Emma and Henry see a stranger ride into town on a motorcycle. He stops in front of them on the street and asks if there is a place to stay in town, and Emma points him in the direction of the bed and breakfast. Later, Emma prods the stranger for more information about who he is and why he is in Storybrooke. She learns he is a writer named August Booth. In actuality, his real identity is a former Enchanted Forest resident, Pinocchio, and it's his duty to make Emma believe in the curse so she can break it. Since she entered into Storybrooke, the curse has been weakening, and since that moment, August has been slowly but surely turning back into wood, and will not revert back unless Emma breaks the curse. Emma fails to see the current state of his wooden leg because she doesn't believe in magic. After this failure, he quickly becomes bedridden due to his rapid physical changes. Henry runs to August for help at his guest room at the bed and breakfast because Emma wants to leave town. August is unable to chip in now that he is almost completely wooden, and it is up to Henry to make Emma believe. Surprisingly, Emma comes to him after Henry takes a bite of a poisoned apple turnover and falls under the Sleeping Curse. He is relieved to know she can finally see his wooden state, but Emma doesn't know how to save everyone without his help. Before he turns completely back to wood, August tells her he believes she can save Henry. After the Curse After the breaking of the curse by Emma, August regains full mobility while still wooden, but has not changed back to his normal appearance. He sends a postcard to Emma's ex-boyfriend of many years ago, Neal. As per a promise they made, August gave his word he would send a postcard to Neal if Emma managed to break the curse. August's father, Marco, learns from Henry where August is and goes to the bed and breakfast searching for him, but he is gone from the room. With no way to revert back to his original non-wooden form; not even after asking Mother Superior, August retreats into the woods and hides in an old trailer. Mr. Gold's true love, Belle wakes from a nightmare in which Mr. Gold becomes power hungry for magic as he did in the past. She gets fed up with what secrets Mr. Gold is hiding, and what he doesn't trust her enough to tell her about. Belle decides to leave Mr. Gold and goes to think things over at the diner. There, she meets the waitress, Ruby, who offers her a room at the bed and breakfast until she gets her own footing. A man crashes his car into the town border, and is rushed to the hospital's emergency room. For the first time, the residents have to choose between saving the unknown man's life and risk exposure of magic to outsiders, or let him die so no word gets out about the town. The man's life is saved, and with a little amateur sleuthing by breaking into the stranger's phone, he appears to be a normal and average person named Greg Mendell. After he is fully healed and rested up from his car crash wounds, Greg is released from the hospital and checks into an inn room for the time being. Emma and Neal reunite in the most unexpected way; with the revelation Neal is Mr. Gold's son, Baelfire. He goes back to Storybrooke with Emma and Henry, and steers a ship into the town harbor. He takes a room at the bed and breakfast, and tells Emma he invited his fiancee, Tamara, to meet him there so she could meet her and Henry. After a bit of light conversation, Emma and Henry leave, and Neal tries to explain to Tamara the truth about who he really is by showing her Henry's storybook, but she perceives Neal is attempting to drive her away so he can be with Emma. She leaves his room angrily. Later, Neal and Tamara make up. She stays with the intent of being with him because she loves him. Little does he know, Tamara is betraying him by working together and having a relationship with Greg, and has a clear interest in magic itself. On the other hand, Greg has secretly taken footage of magic captured on tape, and stays in town to try and find his missing father, Kurt Flynn. While Neal is taking a shower, Tamara meets up with Greg in his room and they have a secret rendezvous. Guests *'Emma Swan': first person to pay and stay at Granny's Bed and Breakfast. She stays because Henry wants her to prove he is not crazy and the curse is real. *'August Booth': he stays since arriving to the town on his motorcycle. *'Belle': after leaving Mr. Gold's house, Ruby offers her to stay in a room. She then moves into the apartment above the Library. *'Kurt' and Owen Flynn: presumably, since Granny offers a room when the man says he would need one for him and his son, right before Regina calls the sheriff aside. *'Neal Cassidy': stays there after coming to Storybrooke on Hook's ship with Emma, his son and his father. *'Greg Mendell': moves into a room at the bed and breakfast after being released from the hospital. Trivia *On the front desk you can see, among other figurines, one that holds a card with a red heart. It is the only colored one. *The room keys have swans at the end of them. *The address is number 910. *Two different locations have been seen with the sign "Granny's Bed and Breakfast". The first, in Season One, and the second in "Selfless, Brave and True". Appearances es:Granny's Bed and Breakfast fr:Auberge Mère-Grand de:Granny's Bed and Breakfast it:Granny's Bed & Breakfast Category:Locations